


Rainbow Crystal Ass

by Kay_Peaches



Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Condoms, M/M, School Reunion, Smut, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: Jaden received an invitation to Kaibaland for an impromptu class reunion. At the reunion, he runs into a man that he hasn't been able to get out of his mind for years. Apparently, Jesse felt the same way and the two head back to Jaden's hotel to 'make up' for their lost time.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Rainbow Crystal Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beautiful friend! She was the one who told me to give GX a chance, and now I'm completely enamored. I couldn't figure out how to edit it down, so enjoy your porn with slight plot! If people seem to like this aged up au, I might write some more oneshots. Chazz is my absolute favorite and I would love to explore what he's been up to.

How long had it been since Jaden had seen anyone from the academy? Much too long. It had to have been at least 5 years. Probably more. He vaguely knew what some of his more ‘public’ friends had been up to in the past 17 years since he had graduated. Jaden himself remained in the public eye for the most part. However, as he tended to hop around the world, never staying in one place for too long, he took sponsorships from anyone who would offer them to him in whatever city he was in. Sometimes he would be home in Japan promoting Kaiba Corp technologies, and other times he would be trying to clear his monkey mind in the cold tundra of Greenland. Most of the time, however, Jaden was still helping kids, fulfilling his life mission dedicated to monster spirits.

Chazz was big in the Japanese circuit, his loud and obnoxious personality remained as potent as it had years ago at school, and his ever changing deck was an excellent way for Kaiba Corp to exhibit new and amazing monsters in staged duels. 

Pegasus had been awfully good at keeping in touch with duelists that had caught his eye, and as such, Jaden always made sure to check in on Chumley whenever Pegasus made a long-range call. 

Aster never seemed to leave the limelight, his charming looks and suave personality made him an easy celebrity among the older female crowd. 

Alexis, whom Jaden was extremely proud of, never became an Idol singing slash dueling sensation with her brother. She was a respected duelist and made it very clear that she chose her own cards, clothing, and style. Atticus was not a celebrity duelist.

Syrus and Jaden had tried to stay at least penpals for a few years after graduation, however, with Jaden jumping around, letters were getting harder and harder to write. Hassleberry seemed to have doubled down on his interests in Paleontology after school, and posted about whatever discovery he made on all his social medias. 

Of course, he had added all his friends on social media, but he didn’t consider that to be the same as staying in touch. Seeing Alexis promote her duels, or Chazz boasting about a win was just more of a farce than anything else. 

The one that hurt the most for Jaden to lose touch with, was of course, Jesse Anderson. The beautiful, wonderful boy that had come into Jaden’s life for only a blink, yet had created an avalanche out of his life. Jesse didn’t have social media, or if he did, they were not the typical social media sites that Jaden and his Japanese friends all used. 

On long nights, when Jaden’s mind couldn’t and wouldn’t seem to calm, he would find himself thinking of Jesse’s thick teal hair. Those lasting emerald eyes, and his rough hands that handled his cards with such gentle care. At times, Jaden felt thought back on his most treasured memories from the academy; the nights Jesse and he had stayed up to unwrap card packs, watch exhibition duels on satellite, and … discover themselves. Now in his thirties, Jaden tended to shiver in embarrassment at that last one. They were probably a bit too young to be doing things like that.

Jaden often wondered if Jesse thought about him as much as thought about Jesse. Did Jesse still have his crystal beasts? Jaden liked to think that Jesse would go to the ends of the earth and back to keep the crystal beasts as close to him as possible. 

Of course, there was the one question that tended to haunt Jaden’s mind on those same long nights: Should he have brought Jesse with him? 

A quiet voice in the back of his mind would tell him that his life had gotten off track back then. That a piece of his puzzle had been missing all along. That his journey around the world and through time itself would have been easier to bare if he had Jesse by his side. He had told Jesse when they first met, that he felt as if he had known Jesse for a long time, and that same voice was telling him since the beginning of his journey after school, that he had made a mistake leaving without that tall southern boy. 

Then Jaden would wake up the next morning and somehow convince himself he had just been in an odd mood the night before. He would check in with his Kuriboh and everything would be forgotten until the next time he couldn’t get to sleep. 

\---------------

Jaden curled up on his side in the hotel bed. His clock read 4 AM but his body was telling him it was 3 PM. Damn jet lag… He had only landed back in Japan earlier that evening, and he already knew this reunion was going to be something… Odd. 

It was late April and rain was falling onto the roof of the hotel Jaden was staying at. The reunion wasn’t going to be at the academy. No, it would take place at Kaibaland, where their get-together was definitely going to be more of a publicity stunt for the many celebrities of his class than anything else. Jaden didn’t even know why he had accepted the invitation. Maybe he was feeling lonely… or nostalgic? It might be nice to relive some of the pivotal moments of their lives that had changed them forever.

Jaden wondered if any of his friends were in the very same hotel right at that moment? The reunion festivities would begin the next evening, so probably! He knew Bastion had been lecturing at some University in Germany the past few years according to his social media. So Kaiba Corp HAD to have put him up in this hotel, right? Jaden sat up in the bed. Should he go try to find Bastion? 

_ “Jaden….” _ A voice called out from his deck that was stashed securely in the hotel safe. Jaden didn’t even need to look up to know the spirit of Neos was trying to talk to him.  _ “You should really get some sleep, Jaden…”  _

“Neos! I’m sure Bastion would love to see you after all these years!” Jaden piped up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. The room was dark except for the light coming in from the hallway in the crack under the door. 

_ “Bastion? Jaden… You’ve been overthinking again. Just sleep.” _ Jaden could just tell Neos was shaking his head at him. 

With a heavy sigh, Jaden forced himself to crawl back under the sheets and close his eyes. “I don’t want to hear that I don’t do anything for you, Neos. Just remember this moment the next time you think about saying that.” 

_ “Goodnight, Jaden.” _ Neos sighed deeply and audibly, the last thing Jaden would hear before finally getting some sleep.

\---------------

The next day was fairly uneventful, according to Jaden. He woke up, and didn’t run into a single former classmate while checking out the hotel breakfast buffet. Not a single soul passed by him as he worked out at the hotel gym for a whole hour after breakfast. His last hope of running into anyone would be when he was leaving the hotel for the day, his steps just a little slow as he exited the building, just in the hopes of seeing anyone. 

Alas, no one stopped him, and he didn’t catch sight of anyone he recognized. Maybe Jaden himself was too unrecognizable now! He had certainly gained a bit of muscle mass from hitting the gym when he could. His hair was cut much shorter now, and his jawline had thickened like the rest of his body. He still had the same brown eyes, even if they were a bit more aged, and his nose looked relatively the same. He liked to think his classmates would recognize him still after all these years. 

With his deck now tucked into it’s holder on his hip, and his state of the art duel disk folded up into his old brown bag, he was ready to go. Although he wasn’t wearing his Slifer Red jacket anyone (he had outgrown it quickly after starting his workout routine), he tried to make his outfit look easily recognizable. He still wore red kicks, and black pants. His same black t-shirt with a red plaid button up hanging from his shoulders. Probably not the typical attire of a 33 year old, but he hardly cared what other people thought of his clothing.

Jaden really wasn’t able to get much done out on the town like he had liked, but then again, he hadn’t really made a solid plan of what he actually wanted to do. He simply walked around for a few hours until he had to go back to the hotel to get ready for the reunion dinner. The night’s schedule would be a Kaiba Corp sponsored cocktail hour, dinner and speeches immediately following, then spend the rest of the night drinking and dueling. TV cameras were projected to be littering the place, with how many celebrities would be there. Any duelist with a Kaiba Corp contract would probably be obligated to do an exhibition duel. Chazz, Alexis, Aster, probably Syrus. Bastion and Hassleberry would definitely want to duel, and so would every other Jane and Joe that remembered to bring their decks to the dueling portion of the night. 

Jaden slipped on his blazer, remembering that the invitation said that the reunion would be a formal event. He didn’t have formal clothing. They would either let him in with a blazer and red sneakers, or send him home and deal with a very angry Kaiba. 

As he walked the short distance from the hotel room to Kaibaland, he couldn’t help but wonder if their class’ exchange students had been invited too. Jim, Axel, Adrian…. Jesse. His cheeks only flushed a little at the thought of seeing that boy again. 

His thoughts were cut short though, when his line of sight caught the absolutely red-carpet event happening before his eyes. Limos lined up down the street in front of the Kaibaland entrance. A literal red carpet laid out for his own classmates! Jeez! How many journalists and cameramen were waiting behind a rope for any person that came walking down the carpet? It all seemed too loud to Jaden. 

As he made his way over, his hand digging through his bag to fish out his ticket, the crowd began to grow louder, and the flashing lights from the cameras blinded Jaden even from yards away. Calls for Alexis drowned out his thoughts, and he saw her step out from her limo. To say she looked good after all these years would be an understatement. She was stunning. She wore an expensive designer dress, and gloves that matched her personalized duel disk perfectly. 

Jaden definitely underestimated just how formal this event was. But he didn’t care. 

In the loudest voice he could muster, he called out with as much excitement as he had as a teen, “LEXI!” 

Not only did the crowd shush at the deep and almost booming voice that rang through everyone’s ears, but Alexis looked over too, having not been called ‘Lexi’ in years. 

“Holy shit… Is that Jaden Yuki?” Her tone was elegant and mature. She already was mature as a teen but she was definitely something else entirely now. 

Jaden tripped over his own feet to join Alexis on the red carpet, shoving his ticket at some man standing at the gate, and joining her by her side. “Long time no see! Whatcha been up to?” He asked, the same goofy grin on his face. 

Her expression softened at his smile and she could only chuckle. “Pretty much the same as always. Though it sounds like you’re finally done with puberty.” She joked around, noting how she now had to look up to talk to Jaden. 

“Slacker!” Alexis and Jaden both whipped their heads towards the next limousine that pulled up to the entrance. The voice just as pitched and grating as Jaden remembered. The famous duelist’s now iconic look had a bit of an upgrade since the last time Jaden saw him on TV. 

Chazz stood on the carpet, stick-like arms folded tightly as cameras flashed yet again. All three of them hadn’t been in the same room since school. Even though Chazz and Alexis had dueled each other just last week at Nationals. “Come to steal my spotlight? I won’t let you!” Chazz hissed out, the camera flashes catching all the gold jewels that adorned his dark cape, and crown. He had taken the ‘Prince’ton persona to a whole new level.

“Chazzy! Buddy!” Jaden walked towards Chazz with his arms spread wide.

“You touch me, and I call my lawyers.” Chazz warned Jaden. “I have a strict no-touching contract.” 

“It’s nice to see you haven’t changed a bit!” Jaden laughed loudly. Although Chazz’ contract forbade him from laying a hand on anyone, he definitely would have liked to strangle Jaden in that moment. 

The man-child just scoffed and stormed his way inside. He knew the cameras would get better pictures of him during his duel anyway. 

Jaden and Alexis just laughed together as they followed Chazz inside. He hadn’t seen these people in so long, yet being with them for only a few seconds had reminded Jaden why he remembered them so fondly. It was like they only just graduated yesterday. 

\---------------

The Kaibaland reception hall was Decked. Out. New Duel Monster card promotions were lined up along the walls, different food stations were everywhere Jaden looked, and a large, modern stage was set up to play presentations for all the speakers that would come up to speak. Jaden was impressed with the blue-toned lighting, and just how big the hall was. There was more than enough tables for the entire student body. Jaden was handed a card with his table number when he walked in, as well as a ticket for his goody bag whenever he would leave. 

He should have known that just walking into the room would be a record scratch moment for many people in the hall. He did save all their lives on multiple occasions after all. The music was still playing in the background, yet all the talking had come to a dead silence when Jaden stepped inside. 

In a matter of seconds, dozens of students were rushing up to him, throwing questions left and right at him, and making him feel fairly claustrophobic. Even if he wasn’t. He raised his hands in defense and a bright smile graced his lips. “Woah, everyone! I’ve gotta at least get some food before I can answer any questions!” 

Thankfully, his former classmates almost completely backed off to return to their friend groups, so Jaden could continue ogling the food as if it was some premium porn. However, he wouldn’t even get the chance to take a step towards the first carving station before someone was grabbing his hand. 

Syrus stood there with those same wide eyes as a teen, although he had contact lens now. That was a nice change. His hair was parted a bit differently, but the biggest change was the fact that Syrus was now very obviously as tall as Zane was when he graduated high school. Syrus’ suit was well pressed, expensive, and made his old friend look great. “You’re not gonna start eating before saying Hi to me, right?” Syrus laughed as he went in for a hug. 

It was odd how similar Syrus looked to Zane now. “Of course not buddy.” Jaden smiled, even though his eyes were still darting over to the food. He hugged Syrus and slapped his back a few times in a friendly gesture. Thankfully, Syrus followed him as he began to walk to the food. “So whatcha been up to Sy? Dueling, hopefully.” 

“Oh yeah, plenty of dueling.” Syrus agreed, picking up two plates to make two different piles of food. 

“Geez, Sy, if you were that hungry, you should have said hi after you ate!” Jaden laughed, looking at the amount of food Syrus was getting.

“Oh I already ate too much at lunch.” Syrus shrugged, loading some greens onto both plates. “I just want to make sure my kids get some vegetables.”

Jaden almost choked on the baby carrot he had popped into his mouth. “Your what?!”

“My kids? Over there?” Syrus pointed to his table, where a short plump woman sat with two young children who looked bored out of their minds. As Jaden looked in that direction, he suddenly took in the scene for what it was worth. The duelists were all supposed to come with their families! The amount of children in the hall was astounding to Jaden. How many people from his class had children!?

“Who else has kids?!” Jaden heard his voice crack. He must have been one of the only people here who didn’t come with family or at least a date. At least Alexis and Chazz didn’t seem to be with anyone. 

“Who else has kids that are here?” Syrus hummed, trying to remember which of their friends had come in with their families. “Bastion’s ex wife didn’t come, but his daughter is here. And Tyranno’s kids are about the same age as mine. Aster adopted a son, so he’s here tonight. I think Alexis brought her husband.” Syrus nudged Jaden whose mouth was just hanging open like a dead fish.

“Who’s Lexi’s husband? I came in with her!” Jaden said, dumbfounded.

“Did you forget you came in with Chazz too?” Syrus shook his head. Jaden must still be as clueless as he was in school.

“WHAT?!” Jaden almost yelled, causing yet again, people to stop their conversations to look over. 

“Oh calm down. I thought everyone knew it was a publicity stunt. They don’t even live together. They even told us at lunch that their divorce is scheduled for early next year… Really, Jaden. You have got to stay on top of your social media pages.”

Syrus did feel a little bad that Jaden didn’t seem to know about anyone’s families. And that he had come completely alone. “Hey… Why don’t we screw the seating arrangements and you come sit with my family?” Syrus offered, waving over at his wife who had glanced at him. “I’d love for you to meet my kids.” 

Jaden felt numb. It was like life had hit him all at once. His friends were growing up, and having lives that Jaden knew nothing about. Sure he had helped people, traveled the world, and found himself, but what about a family? Everyone he was running into was so mature. So wise and set in their careers. They had children, were married, and Jaden had done none of those things. He wasn’t ashamed of his life by any means. He just didn’t feel like he belonged here.

“Thanks Sy.” He muttered, beginning to look around the room. “ I think… I think I need to get some fresh air..” Jaden muttered once again before leaving his plate behind to run to the back door of the reception hall. 

Jaden pushed his way out of the hall, and in a matter of minutes, he was standing behind the building, staring out at Kaibaland in the darkness of the night. The amusement park was completely empty as a cold breeze brushed past his cheeks. In another situation, Jaden might have thought there was something cool or creepy about a theme park at night - all the lights turned off, and the people have gone. But right now, in that moment, the emptiness, and the vastness of the space above him was exactly what he needed. He didn’t attempt to talk to his monster cards in that moment. He needed to clear his mind, not fill it with more chatter. 

Another breeze pushed his dark hair around, and with air came a smell that was all too familiar to him. A fresh cigarette being lit. It was a bitter smell that had his mouth watering. The smell had his fingers moving on their own, pulling out a packet of his own cigarettes and lighting one up quickly. 

“Ah shoot. And I had one lit up for ya already.” 

Jaden felt his heart clench. His blood pumped all too fast, and his mind began to race faster than it had when he was inside the building. Time seemed to move slowly, and his body couldn’t move fast enough. As if his whole world decided to be a cruel slow motion movie just for that moment. Of course when he was finally able to look to the side, there stood a man. 

Not the boy that had been plaguing Jaden’s late night thoughts. Not the boy that Jaden had left behind to start his adventures alone. No, this was a man that stood before him. 

Jesse stuck the cigarette he had lit for Jaden in between his own lips and took a short drag. “ ‘S been a while, Jay.”

Jaden just felt the hot ashes fall from his cigarette against his fingers as the stick went unused. “Jesse....” He didn’t know what to say. He knew he was looking at Jesse, but the sight before him was so different.

Alexis, Syrus, Chazz. They all still looked familiar, as if they were just slightly larger versions of themselves from high school. Yet, standing there, looking down at him, was a tall man. Dark teal hair slicked back, with the sides of his hair shaved down to an extremely stylish due. His eyebrows were so thick, and his eyes were hard and narrow and just as stunning as ever. Even more so. Jesse had the most deliciously thick jawline and neck, with the most tasteful dark teal beard Jaden had ever seen. Thin to his face, and trimmed to perfection with just a perfect little mustache to boot. Jesse wore a simple white button up with the first two buttons undone, and a matching navy blue blazer and slacks. He looked as if his arms would just burst from the seams from the jacket. Jaden didn’t think it would be physically possible for someone to metamorph from such a cute boy into a large handsome man.

“That’s my name…” Jesse chuckled. His voice was like chocolate to Jaden. He wanted to melt in it and be alone with it for a millenia. Jesse’s voice still had that wonderful southern drawl, yet the tone was so deep, like a fine wine paired with the perfect cheese. 

It was only then did Jaden realized he had said Jesse’s name, then blanked for a solid minute. “S-sorry. Sorry, Jesse.” Just saying that name, and picturing this man in front of him, was making Jaden feel weak in the knees. 

“You okay, there, Jaden? You’re not lookin’ so hot.” Jesse muttered, reaching out to take a hold of Jaden’s waist to stabilize him. His cigarette still between his lips. 

Little did Jesse know that was the opposite of what Jaden needed to happen. If Jaden wanted any hope of being a functional adult, he needed to not have Jesse’s strong, warm, gentle hands around his waist. He definitely needed to stop thinking of the night of senior prom where Jesse’s hands were wrapped around something else of Jadens. 

Before Jaden could even think of what he was going to say, he was already speaking. “How are you not freaking out right now?” Jaden’s eyes widened with Jesse’s as they both heard his words. 

Thankfully, Jesse was still Jesse. He laughed and let go of Jaden. “You’re right. Your right. Hey, maybe we should just skip out on this and just stay here to talk.”

“Yes. Absolutely. 100%” Jaden agree. He sat down on the curb, and stretched his legs out in front of him, not caring at all that he was wearing his nice pants. Finally he could just enjoy his smoke. Jesse finally sat down next to him. “This almost makes me wish we were sitting on the Slifer dorm roof, smoking pot again.” Jaden sighed. He’d had a hard time finding weed since he got back to Japan. 

“You said it, Jay.” Jesse sighed happily between puffs. “So tell me, Jaden. What have you been doin’ this whole time? Still helping people with seeing monster spirits?”

Jaden hummed for a second. He needed to think of a more impressive way to say ‘the same thing I’ve been doing since high school.’ “Yup, yup. You know me so well.” 

Although that was absolutely not what Jaden had wanted to say, Jesse seemed to like that answer. “Traveling the world. Saving the planet. Just the life of a superhero. Or should I say elemental Hero?” He chuckled, looking over at Jaden. “Sounds like a pretty spectacular life you’ve made for yourself.”

Jaden was stuck between wanting to look over at that man again, and just keeping his eyes forward so he could have a proper conversation. “What about you, Jess? I haven’t heard a single thing about you since graduation.”

Jaden didn’t know why, but for a split second when he looked over at Jesse, he could see a little twitch in his beautiful face. As if the comment had almost hurt him. Jaden would probably have to apologize. 

“I’ve been working at my family’s company. My old man's gonna retire any day now, and then I s’pose I’ll be CEO.” Jesse hummed. He hesitated for just a second before speaking up again.    
“Got myself a son.”

Jaden felt his stomach drop to his feet in that moment. Jesse had a son. Jesse had a wife, or a girlfriend. Or had adopted. Either way, it was something that Jaden definitely felt jealous and hurt about to some degree. He knew he shouldn’t. “So….” He started, trying to assess the damage. “You got yourself a son! Well I’d love to see a picture!” Jaden grinned ear to ear. Even if Jesse was happily married, he was sure Jesse’s son would be the cutest damn thing. 

Jesse seemed to ease a little at the comment, and pulled out his phone. His lock screen was a picture of his beautiful child. Practically a mini, 4 year old Jesse. Emerald eyes, and thick teal hair. He was wearing a school uniform - a polo and some tan slacks. And on his arm was the tiniest duel disk Jaden had ever laid his eyes on. 

Jaden was relieved that Jesse’s son looked like him, and not his mother, whoever she was. “Oh Jess, he’s beautiful.” But not as beautiful as Jesse. “Does your wife work at the family company with you?” Jaden tried testing the waters a little more. He didn’t want to push it. 

“Yeah, Hunter’s a good kid.” Jesse slid his phone back in his pocket. “You mean my ex-wife? Well, she got an eighth of the shares in the divorce, so yeah. I’d say she works for the business…. Or I guess the business works for her...”

Relief washed over Jaden yet again when he learned Jesse’s wife was now an ex. It was like he was living all the heartbreak and healing that he would have had over the years, all in that moment. 

“But enough about me. You got a family now, Jay? I’m sure any kid you got would be a super star.” Jesse’s grin was just as beautiful as the man who wore it. 

“Nope. No family for me… I’m a loner. I don’t think many people would like traveling the world anyway.” Jaden shrugged. An odd look crossed Jesse’s face yet again, and Jaden didn’t know how to respond. “But I’ve always got Kuriboh! And all my monster spirits!”

Thankfully Jesse seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say. Jesse always did. “I would have.” 

That. That completely took Jaden off guard. “What….? You would have what?” 

“I would have traveled the world… for you.” Jesse muttered even more quiet. The wind was just barely blowing past their cheeks, but Jaden knew if he wasn’t sitting right next to the man in that moment, he wouldn’t have been able to hear Jesse. 

And that’s when he recognized those strange looks Jesse had been making during their conversation. It was glimpses of regret. 

“Jay… don’t you ever feel like…” Jesse turned his head away to stare out at the empty streets of Kaibaland. “Don’t you ever feel like I should have gone with you?” He spoke slowly, but Jaden knew not to interrupt Jesse. Not in this moment. “It’s like… a tiny voice in the back of your mind, telling you that, at some point, somethin’ had gotten off track. Like a puzzle piece of your whole life is just missing. Like if… if you had been by my side, then every hardship in my life would have been easier to stand. You told me, back when we first met, you felt like you had known me for a long time. I’m starting to think that fate wasn’t… wasn’t telling us to leave each other after high school. Like the same little voice in the back of my mind is telling me that letting you walk away was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

Jesse finally looked over at Jaden. Of course all Jaden felt was shock. Shock that Jesse had said his thoughts out loud. Although that should have been no surprise to Jaden. Jesse had been doing that from the moment they had met. When Jesse reached out to cup Jaden’s face with that wonderful warm hand of his, Jaden could feel hot stinging tears being brushed away from his cheeks. 

“I take that to mean you feel the same way?” Jesse asked.

“You have no idea.” Jaden’s voice croaked out. Ugly and hoarse. 

“I think I might.” Jesse chuckled, his second hand joining the first to double up on wiping away the tears. “Fate has always played a role in our relationship, Jay. We shouldn’t be surprised that fate brought us back together again.”

Jaden knew Jesse was right. The threads of their lives were sewn into the tapestry of the universe, interlocking. Forever knotted together. “Now what?” Jaden asked. 

“I have an idea.” Jesse muttered, his head moving closer to Jaden’s, and once again, life moved in awful slow motion. Jesse was pressing his lips to Jaden’s in a matter of seconds, yet it felt to Jaden like it had taken years. 

Jesse had changed so much since high school, yet sitting there, kissing this man, Jaden could only think about their first kiss. The sun had been setting over the horizon of the ocean, and the two of them had been going over dueling strategies, the first academic thing Jaden had done in his three years of the academy. Kuriboh and Ruby had turned their heads away as Jesse leaned in to press their lips together. At the time, it had been so unexpected. Jesse didn’t even know if Jaden was dating - yet it had felt so right. 

And here Jesse was, doing the same thing all over again. Jesse’s hands still cupped Jaden’s face, and Jaden’s hands still moved on their own to Jesse’s hips. They were thicker than Jaden remembered, but then again, Jesse was a man now. Everything was going to feel wonderfully different. 

When Jesse pulled his lips away for a much needed breath, Jaden kept his hands on Jesse’s waist still. As if that’s where they belonged, and they needed to make up for lost time. “Jess…” Jaden let his eyes trail down to Jesse’s lips, swollen and framed by that handsome beard and mustache pair. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” 

“Y’all better not say stuff like that, Jay. I might just blush.” Jesse joked around, but he made no attempt to stop Jaden from moving his hands along his sides, or keep him from looking at the body he probably hardly recognized.

“Let’s go. Now. Right now, Jess.” Jaden had tossed his cigarette to the ground a long time ago, and obviously so had Jesse. Jaden picked himself up in a way that the average 33 year old man probably could not. “My hotel. Just so you know what I want.”

“No no, I got that part.” Jesse was having a bit of a tougher time getting up, his knees cracking as he finally stood. “I just can’t believe you’re willing to skip out on the exhibition duels for this. It doesn’t seem very much like you to skip a duel just for something like this.”

Jaden took offense at that. Sure he loved dueling with all his heart, but ‘something like this’ was obvious his priority right now. “I’ve grown a lot Jesse. I’m not gonna leave you waiting in the locker rooms just to duel. Not anymore.”

Jesse just shook his head with a laugh. “I can’t believe out of all our moments together, that’s the one you want to mention while we’re walking back to your hotel.” 

Jaden had missed this so so much. “Would you prefer I talk about senior prom?” He grinned, not hesitating to take Jesse’s hand as he lead the way from the amusement park towards the hotel. “I’m sure they had to burn your sheets after that awful mess you left behind.”

“Oh you’re a smart mouth, ain’t ya?” Jesse laughed, although his cheeks did, in fact, glow a beautiful pink at the memory of senior prom.

\---------------

Jaden thought if they were in their 20’s, they probably would have moved quite a bit faster. However, as they took their time walking down the hall, closing the door behind them, and pulling off their jackets to get comfortable, Jaden knew this speed was just perfect for them. Jesse looked around for the mini bar, and pulled out the only bottle of wine that was stashed in the back of the cabinet. 

“Do you drink, Jaden?” The tall man asked as he found two glasses.

“Of course… Do you not?” Jaden blinked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they had definitely done their fair share of drinking in their last year of the academy. 

“Not so much anymore, and definitely not around my kid.” Jesse blinked, that look of slight regret crossing his face that Jaden was getting to know so well. “I’m sure it’s gotta be odd to hear me talk about my son. Just tell me to shut my mouth whenever.” Jesse poured two small glasses of the deep red wine, and carefully passed one off to Jaden.

With his glass in his hands, Jaden took a seat on the edge of the single, queen sized bed in the middle of the room. He would need to think about it. Jesse’s son was obviously so important to him, and anything that important to Jesse was important to Jaden. It was incredible to him how they could just step back into sync so easily with each other. 

“Jess, I actually think it’s … really sweet that you’re a Dad.” Jaden’s grin was shit-eating. He was clearly in a teasing mood. “You’ve even got the dad body to match!” 

A scowl crossed Jesse’s face as his eyebrows furrowed. “Dad body?!” He scoffed, slamming his glass onto the counter hard enough to make the liquid inside slosh around. “I’ll show you who has a dad body.” In the blink of an eye, Jaden was watching the way Jesse’s nimble fingers undid every little button on the shirt. Then Jaden had the pleasure of watching the way his hands peeled the button-up off his skin like a fresh juicy fruit. 

Jaden’s mouth nearly watered at the sight the shirt left behind. To say Jesse was buff would be a sin. Jesse was an adonis. He looked like a king, standing before Jaden - tall, large, hairy, and unmovable. Like the rock Jaden would be able to cling to for the rest of his life. A small scar crossed along Jesse’s left pec, but Jaden figured he could ask about that later. His skin was pale and dipped down every muscle and crevasse of his body like a gentle river. Jaden could practically see the way his muscles were rolling under his skin with every little shift and movement he made. By far, though, the most attractive part of Jesse’s body to date was the damn chest hair. Not too thick, and teal as the rest of his hair - it was just a beautiful reminder to Jaden that he was dealing with a man. “Still think this is a dad body?” 

“Maybe.” Jaden teased, letting his eyes obvious trail downwards. “I think I need to see the whole piece. Together.” He smirked up at his Jesse, arms moving behind himself to prop his body against the bed. “I don’t want to come to any conclusions if all you’ve been working out is your glamor muscles.”

“Hey, glamor muscles are important, Jay.” Jesse chuckled but still let his hands fall towards his belt to keep undressing. Jaden couldn’t remember the last time he had sex, it had probably been years, yet he knew sitting on that bed, that he was about to have the most incredible sex of his life. 

Jesse’s pants finally dropped and Jaden thought his soul would lift out of his body long before they even got to the sex part. Ass, thighs, calfs, hell even Jesse’s feet looked impressive. Of course, in such a tight little suit, Jesse had also refrained from wearing any underwear. “Jess…” Jaden trailed off, his eyes glued to his man’s crotch. “Did you know this was going to happen.” 

Jesse just shrugged… shrugged! “Would I really show up to an event that you might be at, wearing underpants? Does that sound like the Jesse you know?” Jesse took a few dangerous steps towards Jaden.

“No… But the Jesse I knew also wasn’t a dad.” Jaden tried to joke around, but his spinning head as Jesse drew closer made joking so much more difficult. 

Jesse was much too close to Jaden now. He was naked, and hot and in his thirties. Jaden’s high school wet dream. His head was much too close to Jaden’s ear, and after a quick kiss to the auricles of his ear, he whispered in the most sinfully southern tone. “C’mon, Jay. You know even that isn’t true.”

A deep shiver ran down the entire length of Jaden’s spine, remembering one particular November night that they had really explored that topic. It was with deep regret that Jesse had to pull away from Jaden’s ear a moment later. “I’m gonna go freshen up. You get the lube and condom from my bag.”

That was confirmation that Jesse absolutely expected to run into Jaden and have the night take this exact turn. 

As Jaden crawled off the bed to go searching through Jesse’s bag, he couldn’t help but smile at how good Jesse was at knowing exactly what he was thinking. It gave Jaden hope that Jesse was indeed spending those same sleepless nights thinking about Jaden in return. He found the lube fairly quickly, but the condom had somehow managed to get itself a little lost in the bag. 

Jaden got to work, then, partly trying to find the condom, but also partly snooping through Jesse’s bag. He placed each item carefully to his side as he took it out, just to make putting it all back in an easier job. Worrying about Jesse coming out of the bathroom to find his belongings all over the floor was not a concern of Jaden’s, he knew Jesse always took his damn time getting ready. 

A book was the first thing Jaden pulled out… boring. He found a wallet with plenty of pocket sized pictures of Jesse’s son, Hunter, shoved inside. Next was some car keys, and Jesse’s phone. Jaden saw plenty of notifications buzzing into the silenced phone, but if Jesse had silenced his phone, he figured he wasn’t expecting any important calls. Not that Jaden would read his text messages anyway! 

Jaden’s fingers finally brushed against the small packet that he knew was the condom, but sitting right next to that was a thicker box. A box that Jaden and all other duelists were very familiar with. At the age of 33, Jaden was definitely not the type to snoop through anyone’s phone, but he would GLADLY pick apart Jesse’s deck. Especially to see his old friends again. 

“Don’t tell me Jesse’s been hiding you away from me this whole time…” Jaden trailed off as he slipped the deck box and the condom out of Jesse’s bag. Without hesitation, Jaden popped open the top of the deck box and slipped the sleeved cards carefully out, as if they were precious gems. 

And they were!

“Ruby?” He asked, his heart beating quickly as he looked at the top card of the deck. To his absolute relief, Ruby stared back at him and blinked.

In the little trilling call that Jaden knew all too well, Ruby’s form appeared in front of him and began to circle him - as if she didn’t remember Jaden. “C’mon, girl, it’s just me! The loveable Jaden Yuki.” He grinned down at her, noting that she was probably pretty upset that she was being called out with Jesse nowhere to be seen. “Jesse’s in the bathroom, but you may wanna-” Before Jaden could even finish his sentence, Ruby was taking off to the bathroom to hunt down her guardian. 

Jaden took the time to scroll through the rest of Jesse’s old deck - Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, Rainbow Dragon, they were all there. Of course, summoning massive spirit monsters in the middle of a hotel room seemed like a bad idea, so Jaden just said a quick hello to each of them.

Before he could even get the chance to slip the cards back into their box, and Jesse’s bag, the duelist heard a surprised yelp coming from the bathroom. And then the scolding he had been waiting for as soon as Ruby Carbuncle had run into her master. 

“Jaden!” Jesse called through the thin bathroom door. “Are y’all pickin’ through my cards?”

Jaden sighed. He would definitely have to show Jesse the cards and make sure they were all in tip-top condition. Jaden would be just as surprised if Kuriboh jumped out of his deck and told him some stranger was picking through his cards.

Jaden nudged the bathroom door open to begin explaining himself. “Sorry, I just wanted to say hi to them and I don’t think Ruby remembers me-” Once again, Jaden was stopped dead in the middle of his sentence at the sight that laid before him. 

He really should have known that Jesse would be needing to get himself ready, but it wasn’t like he watched all that often. Jesse had liked to get ready alone, in a bathroom or in his own room before they would even meet up in high school. 

“Ruby, can ya please leave us alone for just a sec?” Jesse asked, a little out of breath, and thankfully the beautiful Ruby Carbuncle disappeared back into the monster realm dimension. 

At first, Jaden didn’t exactly know what he was looking at - Jesse standing in the bathroom, leaning against the counter with his hand shoved between his legs. Of course, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the focal point of the masterpiece in front of him. Jesse’s trimmed hair definitely matched the drapes, and his hand seemed to have moved past his absolutely glorious dick.

“Didn’t think ya liked to watch, Jay. But as long as you’re here, it’s a lot easier to do this with lube. Think you could go fetch it?” Jesse asked, pulling his hand back away from his crotch, his thick, enticing thighs spread in the most tempting way. 

Jaden said nothing as he tripped over himself to grab the lube and place the deck carefully back into the bag. Any belonging of Jesse’s deserved to be handled with the utmost care. Returning in a matter of seconds with the lube and condom, Jaden tossed over the small bottle to his old friend. 

Hypersensitive to all the sounds and colors that seemed to be invading his eyes and ears, Jaden watched as Jesse applied a healthy amount of lube to his fingers, and let his hand disappear yet again. Jaden concluded that his spot near the door was the absolute worst place to get a look at the art happening before his eyes. 

Jaden then registered that Jesse’s lips were moving, and sound was coming out. What did that mean, again? Vocal cords moving in a sequence typically made words. God, Jaden was getting stupider by the second in the presence of Jesse. Maybe that’s why his best grade senior year was C-.

“Jaden?” Finally, those words penetrated Jaden’s cochlea. “Earth to Jaden! Are you having a stroke? Do I need to call an ambulance?” Jesse tried to joke around, but the less responsive Jaden was, the more worried he became. 

“Sorry, sorry. You are so damn distracting.” Jaden took a step forward, intending to see in painful detail just what Jesse’s beautiful fingers were doing to his body. “What were you saying?”

With a short pause, just to make sure Jaden was, in fact, alright, Jesse continued. “I said you don’t have to stand by the door lookin’ like a fish out of water. You’re allowed to touch me.” 

Jaden had never heard such wonderful words in his hearing holes ever in his life. “Yes. Right now.” A sigh left his lips, and Jaden was rushing in, yet again. He seemed to be doing an awful lot of tripping since this morning began. He wasted no time in moving Jesse’s hand away from his body, and moved both of those strong, firm hands back against the counter the taller man was leaning against. Jesse’s legs just seemed to move on their own, doing exactly as Jaden and he both desperately wanted. With a small nudge, and a bit of applied help from Jaden, Jesse scooched himself back enough to be sitting on the corner edge of the hotel bathroom’s counter. 

“I’d offer to let you do this for me, Jay, but it’s been a long while since I was with a man, and I kinda just want this to go as quickly as possible.” Jesse admitted almost sheepishly. He felt bad that Jaden had come all the way over there and helped him up onto the counter, just to be told to stand back and watch for a minute. 

“Don’t sweat it, babe.” Jaden knew even if he couldn’t do that specific job for Jesse, there were still plenty of other areas of the body that he could take care of - particularly that pale expanse of inner thigh that was spread out against the counter like a buffet full of golden eggwiches. Jaden definitely didn’t catch the way Jesse’s breath hitched, and heart rate picked up at being called such a simple and easy little pet name like ‘babe’ by Jaden.

“I think you’ll like this.” Jaden grinned over at the fine man in front of him, a man that may as well have been a priceless gem himself. He leaned his head down to place the softest kisses he could against Jesse’s thigh - one after another of gentle pecks and playful nips. 

Jaden found a particularly wonderful spot that made Jesse gasp when he licked over the skin, and decided that would be the perfect place to lay claim to the expanse of blemish free skin. With every lick, bite, and suck, Jesse grew steadily louder. ‘Loud’ probably wasn’t the best way to describe Jesse’s melodious voice, it was more so like cracklings of excitement that would surge through Jesse’s body and erupt as a wanton moan from Jesse’s lips. “Fuck, Jess.” Jaden whispered against his lovers thigh. They had barely started and Jesse already sounded like a mess. 

Maybe cussing was a bit of a turn on for Jesse, because as soon as that word left Jaden’s mouth, Jesse was making that same sinful moan, yet again. “You must have picked up a few new tricks since school.” Jesse muttered under his breath, trying to keep his head level enough to get his job done quickly. 

“I guess.” Jaden figured he should be merciful and give Jesse a little break. He was sure there would be a large wonderful bruise there the next morning anyway. He just laid his head against the now wet, saliva covered thigh with his eyes glued to the show in front of him. Jesse’s fingers being absolutely devoured by a perfectly tight hole. “I haven’t been with that many people though.”

“Let’s keep it that way.” Jesse closed his eyes as he eased another finger inside himself. He was definitely struggling with it, seeing as he hadn’t done this in years, but the thought of being with Jaden soon urged him to move quickly. 

Something about Jesse being possessive stirred a wonderful feeling deep in Jaden’s gut. That familiar voice in the back of his mind said that he was finally making some good choices. “I hope you enjoyed being with women, cause you’re definitely not going to be doing any more of that again.” 

If it had been anyone else in any situation, comments like the two were sharing would have been a huge turn off. Yet as they shared that moment in the bathroom, they both knew they would never be able to tear themselves away from each other again. Fate had already decided they were going to be together, and who were they to fuck with fate? 

“I liked it when you called me ‘Babe.’ It felt like I was yours again.” Jesse muttered, his hand carefully extracting itself from his body to lean against the counter again. “Feel free to do that whenever you want, sugar.” Jesse didn’t know how Jaden felt about his southern style pet names, but those were the ones that he had heard everyone calling everyone when he was growing up. 

Thankfully, it seemed as if Jaden had a similar reaction to being called ‘Sugar,’ as Jesse did to being called ‘Babe.’ 

Jaden lifted his head from the plush, thick thigh and raised himself to stand as close to Jesse’s body as the counter would physically allow them. “You got it, Babe. I’ll take that as an offer to call you whatever pet name comes to my mind.” Jaden laughed out loud, a deep laugh that rang against every wall of the bathroom. “Now bring those hips here!” Jaden made the most disgusting display of grabby hands. “I wanna play my spell card, D-Force, against your rainbow crystal ass.” 

“JADEN! I’m starting to have second thoughts.” Jesse groaned, but happily slid his body forward on the counter, his thighs spread to frame Jaden’s hips, and his hands still behind him to support his body for any ‘spell or trap’ Jaden could throw at him. “How do you plan on reducing my life points if you haven’t even taken your deck out?” 

Jaden didn’t even need that innuendo explained for him to realize was still wearing almost all of his clothing. He regretfully took a step back to begin kicking his clothes off in a frenzy. “Man, duel monsters is hella suggestive. Why are kids allowed to play this game?” The actual giggle that came from Jesse was enough to allow Jaden to fly to the moon and back in the blink of an eye.

Soon enough, Jaden was standing before his man as naked as the moon. There was something so intimate in Jaden’s mind, about standing in the full light of the room, and both of them bare naked. Completely open and exposed and vulnerable to each other. As Jaden occupied himself with ripping open the condom, Jesse took his own turn to stare at Jaden’s fully developed body. 

“Just look at ya, Darlin’...” Emerald eyes were trailing their way down a cascade of lean muscles, and sharp edges. A light brush of pink painted it’s way onto Jesse’s cheeks. “Definitely bigger than I remember.” 

Jaden had to blink at that. “Thank god. It would be a bit embarrassing if I looked the same as when I was 17.” A smile graced Jaden’s lips, just to ease a bit of Jesse’s embarrassment. He leaned in to grab the lube off the counter. With his left hand, he popped off the lid of the bottle, so he could focus his right hand to smoothing the condom over himself. 

Those narrow green eyes just watched the way Jaden was touching himself carefully, his right hand giving his thicker cock a few good tugs before his left hand joined the mix to slick Jaden up. “Lordie, that’s hotter’n Georgia asphalt.” Jesse muttered to himself, his own hand moving up to fan his own reddening face.

“You’re freaking adorable, Jess.” Jaden just couldn’t help himself as he leaned in just a few short inches to peck Jesse’s stubbled framed lips. “You ready for me?” He asked in a hushed tone against the delicious lips. 

“You have no idea, Jay.” Jesse uttered back, his pale legs spread against the counter, and Jesse’s thick hands curling against the smooth, cold counter top. 

Finally, Jaden was starting to feel that urgency that any young man might feel. His cock twitched in his hand, his body heating in excitement and his brain sending electrical pulses through his body that urged him to just get on with it already. He let his left hand remain on his cock, keeping it still and in place as he used his now free hand to tug Jesse the last few inches towards the edge of the counter. 

Jaden’s brown hair-covered forehead pressed against Jesse’s firm shoulder. Brown eyes peered down at the hair’s breadth distance Jaden’s cock was from Jesse’s hole. Jaden moved steady and slow, for the southern’s sake, his tip rubbing a few soothing circles against Jesse’s tight hole before finally dipping inside. A deep groan left Jaden’s lips as he was swallowed by such a beautiful man, and although Jaden liked to think his own vocals were sexy, Jesse’s put his to shame. 

The hissing gasp that Jesse let leave his lips was pure torture for Jaden. The sound practically pulled his hips forward like a siren call, yet he knew the hiss was from discomfort. “You okay, babe?” 

“Gimme a sec. It’s been a while.” Jesse’s teeth were grinding together, his body taking in a size he wasn’t used to, while also trying to relax around his Jaden. “Damn, this was easier in high school.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Jess.” Jaden began to trail kiss after kiss from Jesse’s shoulder, up to the edge of his beard between his jaw, neck and earlobe. A sensitive location that used to make Jesse melt - and from the way Jesse seemed to relax in Jaden’s arms, it clearly still had the same effect. “You’re not used to taking a man.” He whispered in between his own kisses and Jesse’s gasps of pleasure. “Just give in, and I’ll have you screaming in a few minutes.”

Jesse was stuck between making a sassy comeback, or playing along with this dirty dialogue Jaden was trying to get started. Well, If Jay wanted to talk dirty, he could definitely play that game. “I wanna feel every fucking inch, Jay.” Jesse panted into the humid hotel bathroom. “Your cock is so big, I can hardly take it. I know I won’t be able to walk right tomorrow with the way-” He just had to stop, his brain not allowing him to continue making a fool of himself. 

Just as he was about to apologize for having the cringiest dirty talk in the world, he took a look down at Jaden’s face. Jesse himself may have thought the talking was cringy, but it was very obviously working Jaden up. 

Jaden’s slightly darker hands gripped the edge of the counter, his own heated cheeks were just causing the lightest bit of sweat to build on Jaden’s smooth lip. “You like that dirty talkin’?” Jesse raised a brow, one of his hands moving forward to lace his fingers in the short hairs on the back of Jaden’s neck. The duelist still had his face buried against Jesse’s neck. “I think you can start movin’ now, Pumpkin.”

Without any other words, Jaden began to pump himself in and out of Jesse. It was like his head was floating through space, his soul lifting out of his body just to watch the way his cock disappeared into that impossibly tight hole, and to watch the looks that overcame Jesse’s face. His man was pure gold, legs moving up to wrap tight around Jaden’s thin hips, and mouth opening slightly to repeat moan after moan after moan on a continuous loop. 

“Louder, Jess.” Jaden heard himself say. He didn’t register until after he said it, but he did, indeed, want Jesse much much louder. “Tell me how much you missed me.”

Jesse was very obviously enjoying himself, his hand on the back of Jaden’s neck was gripping tighter, and his knees were starting to shake. “Women are okay, but no one feels as good as you, Jay.” A deep grunt left Jesse’s lips as Jaden pressed in hard and deep at those words, trying to encourage him to keep talking. “I missed you so much. I should have gone with you… we could’ve been doin’ this for years.” Another grunt passed his lips as Jaden just kept trying to push in deeper, and deeper. 

“That’s what I like to hear, babe.” Finally fed up with the limited movement Jaden had access to in the position, he moved Jesse’s legs from around his waist. Gripping the back of the southern’s knees, Jaden pushed up with his whole body. Jesse’s knees being yanked into the air caused the man to practically fold in half, and Jaden felt his cock just sink in deeper. Just like he had wanted. 

The sudden movement, of course, let a deep cry rip through Jesse’s chest. The sweetest noise to Jaden’s ears in his short 33 years on the planet. “C’mon, Jess. I know you can take me.” Jaden smirked, his hips beginning to move again. The sound of Jaden’s hips slapping against Jesse’s ass echoed through the bathroom. ‘Fuck, how am I already so close?” 

Maybe Jaden should have been expecting this to not take very long. Their endurance in school typically wasn’t that great either, and they hadn’t seen each other in so long. Of course, they would get way too excited. “Touch yourself, Jesse. Stroke yourself as fast as I’m fucking you.”

Jesse was a panting, sweaty mess when Jaden finally pulled his head away to get a good look at Jesse’s face. He wasn’t about to miss Jesse’s beautiful orgasmic face for the world. Thankfully, Jesse was happy to comply. His hand was nearly shaking from exertion, but he still managed to keep up a relatively fast pace, even if it wasn’t nearly as fast as Jaden was humping him. 

Just as Jaden was about to fucking lose himself, he saw that Jesse hit his orgasm without warning. “Jaden! Oh fuck, Jay.” Jesse called out, his tongue darting out to lick his blue haired lips, and his cock painting his own chest in ropes of hot come. “Fuck me… Jaden!” He kept repeating, his face scrunched in the most adorably sexy way a person’s face could possibly move. 

“Jesse, I’m coming…” Jaden warned just a moment before he followed his teal haired partners actions. His own eyes closed as he pumped himself quickly in and out of his former classmate. Filling that condom was probably the best damn thing he had felt in a long while. Every inch of his skin tingled as he began to calm down - his heart and mind still racing, but his body was able to take the lead, put Jesse’s legs down, and pull out. 

The next few moments felt like a bit of a blur to Jaden. The condom was tossed by one of them, Jesse’s chest was cleaned quickly, and the two of them stumbled to Jaden’s hotel bed to curl up under the sheets together.

The two men laid in the dimly lit room together, the light from the bathroom adding a bit of needed visibility for Jaden to get a good look at Jesse. His Jesse. The southern had found his head laid on Jaden’s chest, and just for shits and giggles, Jaden decided that playing a bit with Jesse’s new beard was the best thing for him to do in that moment. “You’ve gotten really hairy Jesse.” 

“Thanks.” Jesse dead-panned, although he figured if Jaden was playing around this much with his beard, the Japanese duelist probably liked it. 

“It’s a compliment! I can’t grow a beard to save my life…” Jaden grumbled. His beard never came in full, no matter how long he went without shaving, and chest hair was something he realized very quickly was never going to happen. 

As much as Jaden would have loved to sit there and talk about Jesse’s grooming routine, Jesse obviously had something more important to discuss. “Jay… do you really mean it, when you said you wanted us to stay together? If you mean it, I’d bring you home in a heartbeat, but I can’t imagine you’d be very happy living anywhere permanently.”

“Of course I wanna be with you, Jess… I just think… I’m doing something important. Helping kids with seeing duel spirits. Getting the word out that this is a real thing that happens to people…” Jaden tried to explain. “I don’t want to force you to move around either, Jess. I know your company and son mean the world to you.” 

Jesse carefully took Jaden’s hand away from his beard to give the back of his palm a gentle kiss. “Maybe you don’t need a home, then Jay. Maybe you just need a homebase. Someplace to come relax after adventures… Spend a hot, relaxing Texas evenin’ on a porch with some iced tea and your man.” Jesse suggested. 

“That sounds pretty nice, Jess. When do I start?” Jaden chuckled, closing his eyes as fatigue overcame him. 

“Feel free to come home with me on my jet, Honey. We’ll get you set up nice in my room before your next mission.” Jesse took the time to look up at Jaden with his piercing emerald eyes. “Feel free to take a crack at talking to Hunter. Boy’s still scared of Rainbow Dragon no matter how many times I try to introduce them nice and properly.” 

Jaden was interested before, but now he was getting more than excited. “Your kid sees spirits? And Rainbow Dragon? Jesse, that’s amazing!” Jaden reached out to touch the tension point between Jesse’s eyebrows. “Don’t worry about anything. Kuriboh is great with four year olds!” 

Jesse could only smile to himself as he relaxed against Jaden’s warm chest and began to fall asleep. “This feels right, Jaden.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Jesse.”


End file.
